interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Builder Nanite Chaos
Builder Nanites Run Amok Within the Churchill Tower – December 20, 2042 An employee of the Churchill Tower was taken to the hospital yesterday with non-life threatening injuries. The unusual nature of his injuries is still under investigation, but so far it looks like the tower’s builder nanite system may be to blame for the incident. The Churchill Tower is, of course, famously known for being the largest construction project ever created and maintained entirely by a nanite workforce. The injured kiosk worker, Jeff Bush, claims that while returning to his vehicle inside the tower’s underground parking structure, the cement floor directly underneath him “opened up,” causing him to fall through the ground and onto the hood of a parked car directly underneath. In doing so he fractured his left ankle, and seriously injured his right knee. The builder nanites it seems then repaired the hole Bush had fallen through, removing any evidence to back his claim. Authorities would typically be skeptical of such a wild story, if it weren’t for the string of similar incidents that have since preceded it. A statement issued today by the tower’s Director of Operations, Ted Russel, had this to say: “At this time we are unable to explain the unusual behaviour being exhibited by our builder nanites. All of our attempts to shut them down have failed, and they appear to now be powering themselves. Therefore, in the interest of common safety, all public areas of the tower are being evacuated, pending a full investigation and diagnostic of the tower’s construction and maintenance subsystems. We will issue further statements as we learn more about these bizarre malfunctions.” Several other instances of “unusual behaviour” have come to light since yesterday. Multiple reports of nanites building new walls in strange places, randomly rearranging basic furnishings, warping the physical dimensions of rooms, turning solid walls into glass, and constructing out-of-place objects such as office furniture in the halls of the hotel or a queen size mattress at the highest point of the tower. That mattress, as it happens, was recorded by security cameras as it was constructed by the nanites and then, it would almost appear deliberately, dropped from the edge of the highest tower. Thankfully it landed safely in the river, perfectly highlighting the dangerous absurdity of what is going on. What if the nanites were to build a giant construction girder, and then toss that from the roof? And then what if that girder didn’t splash down but instead crashed into a family of five as they enjoyed a stroll along the beach? Many other sources on the Newswire are reporting this incident as something to be laughed at. “Oh look at that, the Tower’s nanites are doing goofy things!” Memes have popped up all over social media depicting the nanites as they construct pop culture celebrities or politicians, and then push them off a roof. The truth is that this is anything but funny. The widespread introduction of nanite technology into our daily lives has vastly altered the way we perceive the world, and ourselves, and in many ways it’s for the better! But we should never take them for granted or allow them to become a crutch. Our microscopic little helpers have the potential to be extremely dangerous across all walks of life. If you think about it, the Churchill Tower’s nanites could quite literally turn the entire tower into a block of solid steel before then tipping it over and onto the city. The use of nanite technology, whether it be for construction, security, culinary, or medical purposes, should be respected and carefully administered. How about we smarten up and start taking this situation a little more seriously? At least until we know exactly what is going on. Category:Nanites Category:Churchill Tower